It is common knowledge that a mailbox facing a given direction is not always convenient for both mail delivery person and box user. This can be especially true in inclement weather, wherein a user may be required to exit a given vehicle in order to access mail. Yet, mailboxes must be turned to accommodate a delivery person, so a stationary mailbox remains ineffectual at times. The present device provides a unique solution to this problem and to others.